


Because I Care

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Because I Care

It was sunny out. Very bright, very slim chance of rain later on. The people of Xincala were milling about as usual, going about their lives. Zalvetta just watched it all from a rooftop. No one noticed him there, but he could see just about everything. It was nice to be above it all sometimes.

Then he noticed a familiar red-clad figure wander down the street, calling the assassin’s name. He was holding a bundle of flowers in one hand, and a pair of bees seemed to have taken to following the boy around.

Zalvetta leaped off the roof, seeming to appear right beside Gregor and shocking several passersby when they noticed the ninja’s presence.

“Hi, Gregor.”

“Ah, Zalvetta, there you are!” Gregor beamed brightly as usual. “I found a nice patch of flowers just outside the city walls. Here, I picked these for you.” He held up the little bunch, ignoring the bumblebees lazily hovering around the blooms.

“Um, thanks?” Zalvetta was confused, to say the least. It wasn’t often (or ever) that someone went out of their way to give him anything. Unless it was a dirty look, that is.

“I thought it would be fun to braid those into your hair,” the boy explained. “Maybe then people won’t be so hostile to you right away.”

Zalvetta paused for a moment, unsure of how to react. This… this was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever thought to do for him. He couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Gregor,” he said, taking the offered bouquet.


End file.
